


Breathing Underwater

by zap_said_the_lady



Series: Off The Deep End [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swimming, And Connie is a smart ass, Explicit Language, Jean has a potty mouth too, Multi, Nerd!Jean, Probably really fluffy, Swim Team, Swimmer!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_said_the_lady/pseuds/zap_said_the_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is just your average star swimmer who no matter how hard he studies, can't make the grade in chemistry. Jean is just your average loner/nerd who can't swim and is really good at chemistry. And that's that, right? It's not like Jean's going to get anywhere near deep water, he should know better than that, right?</p>
<p>Based off of tumblr user fangirlregretsnothing's AU idea and the pictures she drew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> It literally took me so long to figure out how to make this a series. The struggle is real.

I never cared much for sports. I never attended a high school football game—much to Connie’s dismay—or a basketball game or any of the other sporting events that normal high school kids went to. I would go to the improv nights our theatre company would put on instead. Hell, I’ve won our school’s round of Poetry Out Loud freshman and sophomore year and I was expecting to win it again junior year. Actually, I was expecting to win at least the state round that year.

I was convinced junior year of high school was going to be different since the second day of class, mostly because I had actually made a friend who at least pretended to give a shit about me. When Connie found out I never went to a football game he told me I was going to go to Homecoming and Pep rally with him even if he had to get me drunk and drag me there. It seemed a bit over the top, but that was Connie: over the top and vulgar.

Junior year was going to be completely different from my first two high school years, and I was ready for it. At least, I thought I was.

Ms. Ral gave me my test back and I quickly glanced at the grade: 96%, an A. I didn’t bother checking what I got points off on, I already knew. I remember I had guessed on two multiple-choice questions and apparently I guessed wrong.

“Jean,” Ms. Ral caught my attention, “would you be able to stay for a few minutes after class?” she asked.

I nodded and slid my test into my folder.

“Gee Jean, what did you do? Did you cheat on the test or something?” Connie whispered leaning over to me.

I looked at him. We’ve been lab partners since I asked Ms. Ral to move me away from that jerk Eren the second day of class. Don’t get me wrong, I feel for the kid she moved next to Eren, but he doesn’t get as bothered as I did. “I don’t cheat, Connie,” I said flatly. Somehow Connie and I became friends when I started sitting next to him. I’m pretty sure we became friends because both of our crushes were lab partners. The only difference is Connie would actually flirt with Sasha, even during class. I didn’t really mind though. It would get Mikasa to look over in my direction and sometimes we would make eye contact.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just pissing with you,” Connie said. “But what does Ms. Ral want to talk to you about?”

“I don’t know, she just said she wants to talk after class,” I groaned.

Connie scoffed. “You’re no fun.” He turned away and started flirting with Sasha again. And that was the entire class; me taking notes, Connie and Sasha flirting, and I even caught Mikasa’s eye once. Or she caught mine. It doesn’t really matter to me though, we made eye contact and I could hear Eren growl in disapproval which was an added bonus.

After class I walked straight over to Ms. Ral’s desk. I wasn’t one of those kids who would try to duck out before speaking to the teacher or flat out forget about it. “You wanted to talk to me after class, Ms. Ral?” I asked. I didn’t even bother to wait for the classroom to empty; there wasn’t really any need for privacy.

“Yes, Jean. I noticed you’ve been doing very well. I have a student in first period whose grades have been slipping so I was wondering if you would tutor him,” she said.

“Oh, sure,” I said. I didn’t mind since it would help me study too.

“Thank you. Would you be able to stop by today? He said he would be able to stay after school for a bit today before practice, but you two are probably going to have to figure out a time and place that works for the both of you after this,” she said gathering her things.

“Okay.” Practice? Great. So I’m tutoring some jock that is failing and needs to keep his grades up so he can play in the big game and make daddy proud. _Ugh_. “Have a nice day, Ms. Ral.” I said leaving the room.

Connie was waiting for me right next to the door. “That was quick,” he said as we started walking to my locker. “So, what’s up? What did you do?”

“She wants me to tutor some jock,” I said sighing. I got to my locker and opened it up so Connie and I could dump our shit before lunch.

“Ooh, maybe he’ll be cute!” he said sliding his chem notebook into the side of my locker.

I glared at him.

“What?”

“Just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I’m going to think every guy I meet is cute,” I said deadpan. “And remember? I like Mikasa, yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” he said sarcastically.

“What?” I asked. His sass was starting to bug me. I closed my locker and we started to leave the school. “You think I don’t like Mikasa?”

“No, I’ve seen you blush like a little school girl enough to know that you _do_ have a crush on her. But that doesn’t change that this guy might be attractive and you might wind up having a crush on him,” he waggled his eyebrows at me.

“Please stop talking,” I groaned.

“But Jee-aahhnn…”

“Con, just stop. I’m bi, he’s a jock,” I mumbled, careful no one else heard my dirty little secret. “If he finds out, not only will I have to deal with Eren verbally berating me and calling me a horse-” Connie stifled a laugh and I glared at him “-I could actually get beaten up because of it.”

I don’t even know how he found out I was bi. It may have even slipped one night when I was a bit tipsy at a party Connie dragged me to that I didn’t even want to be at because he needed a wingman. All I knew was every time Connie saw someone he thought was my type he spoke up about it.

“I just want you to keep an open mind about the situation,” he sighed.

“I don’t think there is anyone with more of an open mind. I just know what happens to loner guys like me in high school.”

Connie stopped walking. I took a few more steps before I realized he wasn’t next to me any more. I stopped and looked back at him.

“Jean. You know I have your ass in a fight. That’s what friends do,” he said almost grimly.

I rolled my eyes. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I’m not a loner. You are my _only_ friend. And seriously? Do you have to say that you’ll ‘have my ass’?”

Connie threw his body into mine, knocking me into the door to the back of the school. “Yes! I do! Because I am going to protect that ass of yours until you find a good guy that will appreciate the pristine condition I’ve kept it in!”

“Why are you so convinced I’m going to end up with a guy?” I spat at him once we got outside. “Maybe Mikasa would appreciate the pristine condition of my ass!”

“Just meet the guy I’ve been telling you about! He’s really nice and he _swims_! Does that mean nothing to you?” He threw his hands around pretending to be exasperated.

“Whatever.”

For the rest of the walk Connie kept going on and on about how much he thought I would like this guy he wanted to introduce me to and I continued to roll my eyes at him. It was ridiculous really. What did he know about the guys I was interested in? He barely knew what girls I found attractive.

Looking back, I don’t know who was being more ridiculous: him or me.

 

After school I reluctantly went to Ms. Ral’s classroom. Connie followed me the entire way. “But Jean, what if he _is_ cute?” he asked.

“Then he’s cute and that’s that.”

“You won’t even try to date him?”

“Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?” I asked.

“But Jee-aahhhn…”

“Con, I will punch you.” I glared at him.

Connie froze. “Please don’t punch me. You’re scrawny but you know how to throw a punch.”

“Then stop,” I said as we reached the classroom.

“Yeah, whatever,” Connie said walking to the other side of the hall and sliding his back against the wall until he was sitting. He took out his phone. “Mark my words Jean Kirschtein, you’re going to have a date to this junior prom,” he said looking at his phone.

“We’ll have words when I’m done,” I told him.

“Yeah we will!” he called after me.

By the time I actually walked into the classroom it was ten minutes after the final bell had rang. I looked around the room. Ms. Ral was helping one student, there were three kids talking at another table, and two other kids sitting alone. One of the kids working alone caught my eye and I couldn’t help but to look back at Connie. Unfortunately, he saw me look back to him. Connie gave me a big, goofy smile and two thumbs up and nodded. I flipped him off and continued to walk over to Ms. Ral.

When she saw me she excused herself from the student she was helping to talk to me. “Thanks for coming, Jean. Marco’s right there working on some problems from the test. He knows that you’re coming so you can just walk over,” she said smiling. I looked over to the boy she was gesturing towards and… _it fucking figures._ Of course it was the boy that caught my attention when I first walked in. There was no way I was going to tell Connie this. I nodded and Ms. Ral walked away.

I almost didn’t want to approach the table at first. I walked over so slowly and quietly he probably didn’t even realize I was there at first. “Um, are you Marco?” I asked. I felt so stupid. Of course he was Marco, Ms. Ral just told me he was, but it was the only think I could think to say. He definitely didn’t hear me approach because my voice surprised him. He jumped in his seat and dropped his pencil on the table. I was hoping that his frontal wasn’t as interesting as his profile was, but that clearly wouldn’t work out for me.

When he faced me I was able to see all of the freckles on his cheeks and how his black hair contrasted his skin. I tried to keep a straight face. The last thing I needed was for some jock to think that I had a crush on him. I didn’t.

“Yes… Are you my tutor?” he asked.

_Perceptive, aren’t we?_ I nodded. “I can’t stay too late today though,” I say before I really know that I’m saying it. I felt incredibly awkward and uncomfortable sitting next to him. It’s not that I didn’t want to be there, I was just afraid. I had never met the kid before in my life and I needed sometime to sort out everything. Not to mention the fact that Connie exhausted me throughout the day berating me with questions about scenarios that might ensue. I barely had enough stamina to get through a school day without Connie becoming the Constant Questioner and then having to deal with an attractive jock that I didn’t even want to be near.

“Oh, it’s fine. I have practice today anyway. Listen, thanks a lot for helping me out…um…what’s your name?” he asked raising his eyebrows slightly. He looked me in the eye and I instinctively looked away.

“Jean,” I said almost curtly. _Well, that came out wrong._

“It’s nice to meet you, Jean.” Marco held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand, but instead of looking at him or saying it was nice to meet him too, I just looked at our hands. We fell into silence. I was hoping Marco would say something because I had no clue what to do. “Hey, Jean. Listen, if you want, we can start tomorrow. You don’t have to stay today if you don’t want to. I should probably get to practice anyway,” he said, breaking the silence. Even though I was thankful to be getting out, I felt a little bad that he could tell I didn’t want to be there.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” I said standing up from the table.

He stood up too and smiled at me. “Well, it was nice meeting you.”

I guess it was really fucking nice meeting me since he said it twice. Or maybe I wasn’t the only one that felt awkward in the situation.

“Oh, um. Yeah,” I said looking him in the eye. “You too.” I looked away. I had never been too good in social situations; it takes a while for me to get confortable with someone. The only reason I was comfortable with Connie so quickly (to my standards of quick at least) was because we had spent two periods together everyday since we met. I gathered my things and left the room before Marco.

As soon as I got into the hallway, Connie looked up from his phone. “That was quick. You decide you didn’t want to tutor this kid or something?” he asked standing up and walking with me to my locker.

“No, he had to go to practice so he decided we’ll start tomorrow,” I explained.

“Okay… So this kid,” he started.

“What kid?”

“Take your pick. The kid that caught your eye when you walked into Ms. Ral’s room or the kid I want you to meet,” he said as I opened up my locker.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re not setting me up with anyone. If you want me to have a date to junior prom so badly, then help me with Mikasa.”

“But Eren…”

“The kid you want to set me up with is _Eren_?” I almost yelled.

“No! I think Mikasa and Eren are going to start dating. She’s like, attached to his hip as it is and you two like hate each other, so,” Connie sighed, “I don’t know man. I guess I’ll help you if you really want to, but I don’t have high hopes.”

He looked me in the eye. For the first time since we’ve met, he was serious. I sighed. “Whatever, so who is this kid again?” I asked closing my locker

Connie pushed himself off of the wall of lockers. “He’s cool. I know him through Sasha. Uhm, he’s really nice and he swims so I guess he has a nice body? He’s definitely in shape if that’s what you’re looking for,” he laughed.

“Do I get a name?” I asked.

Connie laughed. “What would be the fun in that?

“Well maybe I’ll just ask Sasha what his name is,” I said. I thought if there was a chance that Connie would miss out on telling me something, he would cave. I was wrong.

“Yeah, like you’ll just walk up to Sasha and start talking to her.”

He was right. I wouldn’t just start talking to Sasha, especially without Connie with me. And if Connie was with me, he would encourage Sasha to hold out on his name too.

“Also, if I told you his name you might do something stupid,” he said following me out of the school. “It’s cool if I come over, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. What do you mean I would do something stupid?” I didn’t need to be insulted on top of annoyed.

“You might meet him randomly and blurt out ‘you’re the guy that my friend is trying to set me up with’ or something which would be bad.”

I rolled my eyes. _Okay, I’ll bite_. “Why would that be bad?”

“Because he doesn’t know we’re trying to set the two of you up.”

I stopped walking and held out my hand to stop him too. “Why haven’t you told him yet?” I asked. _Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say_.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It was Sasha’s idea. She said something about him not being totally comfortable with the idea of a blind date or something.”

Now I hadn’t known Connie for too long, but I could tell he wasn’t telling me the truth. I didn’t press it though. I assumed he had a good reason for not telling me the truth so I left it. Stupid idea on my part.

**Author's Note:**

> SASS MASTA CONNIE IN DA HOUSE!  
> I am having so much fun writing smart ass Connie you have no idea!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but for some reason I've been struggling with stuff recently. I don't even really have anything to be struggling with, the struggle is just too real I guess.
> 
> So just a quick stupid little thing because most people probably won't get it. The series title is inspired by the second verse of Hey Monday's Hangover "Swimming in the deep end, tryin'ta keep from turning blue. Danger danger hoping not to drown" and the title of Jean's POV is a Marié Digby song Breathing Underwater. All of the water jokes...


End file.
